The Sapphire Signers
by Kisaragi Rune
Summary: Yumi is a Blue Signer that just arrived at Neo Domino City. Her Mission: Look for the others Blue Signers and try to survive. Probably better then the Summary. No more Accepting OC's. Special Thanks to Green Silk Dress.  I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I'm a Signer. I bet right now you're thinking of Yusei, Fortune Cup, Dark Signers, Arcadia Movement, Ark Cradle, Z-ONE and so on.

But you're completely wrong.

I am a Signer but my birthmark is blue and I'm a warrior of the Sapphire Dragon. We're basically like Red Signers, warriors of the Crimson Dragon. The differences? Not so many but we are more discreet and our birthmarks are blue. "Our" dragon, usually talks to me directly. It is obvious that when the incidents occurred in Neo Domino City, I wanted to help. But the Sapphire Dragon stopped me. What was the best thing to do, since I don't even know who the other blue signers were. Well, that's my mission for now, to find them. But I will not fail in because I can't afford to, though I wish I had a clue to who the other signers were. Me and my partner, Moonlight Dragon will not give up, but we do need some help. Well I cannot waste any more time just looking at this city. It's time to move on. For Neo Domino City, for a brighter future, and for whatever comes! I set up my D-Wheel and I called my signer dragon, Moonlight Dragon. She roared loud and proud.

"Ready, Moonlight?" I asked.

"As always, Yumi," she said as I turned.

"Let the good winds guide my signer" said the Sapphire Dragon, as we drove away.

~X~

Hi! This is my first fanfiction here and I want to know your opinion. Reviews are welcome.

I don't know if you notice, but Yumi want you to send OC's.

Name:

Age: 10-18

Gender: Male or Female

Appearance:

Normal clothes:

Deck type:

Type of duellist: Turbo is 16 but under than that is normal duelling.

Personality:

Romantic interest:


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi's POV

It was the beginning of year, so I could go to the city's Duel Academy. My parents live in another city, so I thought about staying in the accommodation of the academy. But no, life must be hard with me, since there were no more rooms left.

What to do? I left the building and went back to my D-Wheel. I was wearing a black jacket, which was closed and a denim trousers. I held my silver hair in a ponytail and put on my helmet.

Near my D-Wheel, laid a dragon. My Dragon spirit. It was silver with some black lines on the right side but were very few lines, meaning that there would be waning moon that night. When I approached her, she stood up.

"How was it?" she asked.

"There's no more room, Moonlight. We must find another place to stay." I replied.

I set up my D-Wheel and turned it on. Driving around in it may help me think. My D-Wheel is very simple, white with a moon, in a situation, waning, and designed like my duel disk so that it looks like a crescent moon. I built it piece by piece. Moonlight was my Signer dragon. I have the ability to see spirits of Duel Monsters, so Moonlight and I talk a lot. I do not remember when or how I met her, but since then we were always together. I exited the parking lot and sped up in the street when, Moonlight flew to my side. As a spirit, only those who have the same ability as me can see her.

Sometimes it's convenient because she speaks more than she should. I love the feel of the wind in my face. But I had a problem on my hands. I could not go home, I had a mission. But I was hungry ... Nobody can think with an empty stomach, right?

I did not know the city, then I simply wandered around here and there, looking for a place to eat. Okay, I admit I was lost. I ended up in high road that linked the city to Satellite.

Moonlight laughed in my face. But, suddenly, my birthmark, the dragon's head, shone on my arm. My Dragon was serious. That meant one thing: Trouble.

"Moonlight, go up, maybe you can figure out something," I asked.

With a beat of wings, my partner went up. A few seconds later she came down, mute, and guided me. I went into the Duel runway. As quick as I could and Moonlight disappeared.

Soon, I spotted three D-Wheels. One was red with some blue accents and was driven by a girl. She wore a red jacket, jeans and white fingerless gloves. She was being chased by other duelists. They drove black D-Wheel's which looked the same.

They were driven by a boy and a girl. Each controlled a monster. One was a Swordswoman who wore wolf skins decorated with pieces of dragons. The other was an archer, who was dressed like the swordswoman.

"Attack!" the boy ordered.

The archer drew his bow and released the arrow. The girl turned her red D-Wheel. When I passed by the arrow that had been hammered into the ground, I realized they were real.

"You are incompetent. Ai, attack girl and finish her!" shouted the girl.

Quickened as much as possible and overcome stalkers.

"I call Moon Defender!" I shouted.

A woman with blond hair and silver armor appeared. She lifted the shield in the form of full moon and took the blocked the sword. My monster hadn't been destroyed due her effect, but if I did not act fast, they would attack again. Speed World 2 on.

My D-Wheel has a special program that forces other D-Wheel's to go into duel mode.

"Sorry," I said, approaching the girl, "We'll have to duel. Even if the damage is real, it's our only chance."

She nodded.

"Let's rev it up!" we yelled.

**Yumi: 4000 Life Points**

**Girl: 4000 Life Points**

**Stalker: 4000 Life Points**

**Stalker Girl: 4000 Life Points**

I draw my hand as my new partner did the same. Not liking the idea, the stalkers draw their hands too.

"The first turn is mine!" she said, "My name is Rose, and if we are going to work together I need to know your name." as she drew her sixth card.

"Yumi." I replied.

"Ok, Yumi, let's do it!" she replied smiling, "I call Naturia Butterfly (Lvl3/500atk/1200def) in defense mode! I put a face down and end my turn!"

The Butterfly and the facedown card appeared next to Rose's D-Wheel. The facedown disappeared.

**Yumi: 4000** **Life Points, 1 Speed Counter**

**Rose: 4000** **Life Points, 1 Speed Counter**

**Stalker: 4000** **Life Points, 1 Speed Counter**

**Stalker Girl: 4000** **Life Points,1sc**

"So it's my turn!" said the stalker girl.

"Wait! Let me begin!" the boy cut in, but she had already drawn her sixth card.

"I call Amazoness Fighter (Lvl4/1500atk/1300def) in attack mode! I place a facedown and end my turn." she said.

The Amazoness appeared next to her D-Wheel.

**Yumi: 4000** **Life Points, 2 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 2 Speed Counters**

**Stalker: 4000 Life Points, 2 Speed Counters**

**Stalker Girl: 4000 Life Points, 2 Speed Counters**

"So it's my turn!" I said, drawing a card. Looking at my hand there was nothing that I could do, except defend.

"I call Moonlight Wolf (Lvl4/600atk/600def) in defense mode and a facedown! I end my turn."

Yumi: 4000LP, 3sc/Rose: 4000LP, 3sc

Stalker: 4000LP, 3sc/Stalker Girl: 4000LP ,3sc

I realized that the girl would do anything to win the duel, but she didn't care about her partner. But he would try to help her, even though she kept refusing it. That could be used to our advantage. I did not know my partner for a long time, but, for some reason, I trusted her, and I think she trusted me.

"My draw!" he looked at his cards, placed a face-down and said,

"Lucy, I know that you don't like working together. And if you didn't notice, our opponents have already realized that."

"Tsk. Just end your turn, Lester. I don't want to hear one of your lectures. I came to win, no matter what!" she answered.

"So you won't listen to me? Well, there is nothing I can do about that. I end my turn."

**Yumi: 4000 Life Points, 4 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 4 Speed Counters**

**Lester: 4000 Life Points, 4 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 4 Speed Counters**

Rose drew a card and I swear that I saw a little smile on her face. I thank the Sapphire Dragon that our opponents were chasing us and couldn't see her face.

"I end my turn," she said.

**Yumi: 4000 Life Points, 5 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 5 Speed Counters**

**Stalker: 4000 Life Points, 5 Speed Counters**

**Stalker Girl: 4000 Life Points, 5 Speed Counters**

"Now, it's time to truly begin this duel!" Lucy said, drawing a card

"Amazoness fighter, attack that puny butterfly!"

"Never underestimate a card, Lucy," Lester rebuked.

"I agree," said Rose, "I activate my 'puny butterfly's' effect! Once per turn, by discarding one card on the top of my deck, I can negate an attack and it's my Naturia Pumpkin!"

The Amazoness tried to attack the Naturia monster, but it was too fast and parried the blow.

"Now, since a Naturia monster activated an effect this turn, I can special summon level 5 effect monster, Naturia Hydrangea from my hand in attack mode (lvl5/1900 atk/2000 def)."

"Tsk, I end my turn !" Lucy said.

**Yumi: 4000 Life Points, 6 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 6 Speed Counters**

**Stalker: 4000 Life Points, 6 Speed Counters**

**Stalker Girl: 4000 Life Points, 6 Speed Counters**

"My turn! Draw!" Nothing good so far... I needed to draw something good on my next turn, or I would lose this duel, "End."

**Yumi: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

**Lester: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

Lester drew a card, and to my despair, he liked it.

"By paying 500 live points, I can summon Lost Shark(Lvl6/Atk2500/Def600) from my hand!"

**Yumi: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

**Lester: 3500 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

A fin appeared next to his D-Wheel, like a shark was swimming under the ground.

"Now, attack that wolf!"

The fin approached my Moonlight Wolf and then, a shark jumped from the ground and tried to "eat" my monster. Luckily, Rose yelled,

"Open trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

A Scarecrow appeared in front of my wolf and scared the white shark that dived back into the ground. Rose nodded with a smile. I was about to nod back when Lester cut in.

"Not so fast. I activate my shark's second ability! By paying 100 life points, he can attack twice!"

"What the-"

**Yumi: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

**Lester: 3400 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 7 Speed Counters**

The white shark jumped again and pulled my monster under the water.

"Moonlght Wolf!" I yelled.

Moonlight Dragon isn't the only duel monster spirit that I have.

"So this ends my turn. Lucy, I hope you've learned something with this last turn."

"Whatever!" she replied.

**Yumi: 4000 Life Points, 8 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 8 Speed Counters**

**Lester: 3400 Life Points, 8 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 8 Speed Counters**

"So it's my turn! I draw!" She smiled "I tune my Level 3 Naturia Butterfly with my Level 5 Naturia Hydrangea. When Nature joins forces the many becomes one, I synchro summon Naturia Dragon (Lvl8/Atk2600 /Def1800 )!"

Naturia Butterfly became three rings that turned Hydragea into five stars and they became a green dragon. The Naturia Dragon had some horns that looked like branches. Her wings were made of different color leaves, the ones that were closer to the monster body were green and the ones that were in the tip of the wing were orange. Then, I realized one thing, Rose's left arm was shining in blue. I couldn't believe in it.

"A sapphire Signer…" I said to myself as Rose's birthmark stopped shining.

"I activate her effect! By removing Naturia Pumpkin from my graveyard, my dragon's attack rise by 500!" My partner said, making Naturia Dragon (Atk3100/Def1800) roar with the new power "Attack!"

"With pleasure," I heard Naturia Dragon said although I didn't know if Rose could hear.

Naturia Dragon flew to near Lester D-Wheel and when Lost Shark jumped to try to bite the dragon, she hit him with her claws destroying her opponent.

"I end my turn," she said, then, she looked at me "Sorry, I couldn't protect you…"

"Well, if you had attacked the amazoness, and I don't summon a monster on my next turn, I would take more damage and if you don't pay attention to this duel, it will be worse. So don't worry," I said with a weak smile.

Rose nodded.

**Yumi: 4000 Life Points, 9 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 9 Speed Counters**

**Lester: 2800 Life Points, 9 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 9 Speed Counters**

That attack made Lucy mad. We were ignoring her, focusing all our efforts on defeating Lester. But it was her fault. First, she wouldn't defend her partner, making him and easy target, and to make things worse, his deck drained his life points. Once we defeated him, it would be easier to beat Lucy.

She speeded up her black D-wheel and ordered "Amazoness fighter, direct attack!"

Her monster attacked, but before she could hit me, Rose yelled,

"Naturia Dragon, intercept!"

The Dragon took the hit for me, but I can't say the same to my life points.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I end my turn," said Lucy.

**Yumi: 2500 Life Points, 10 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 10 Speed Counters**

**Lester: 2800 Life Points, 10 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 10 Speed Counters**

"So it's my draw," I said, taking my turn.

I took a long breath, I need a miracle to get out of this one. And I drew my card.

"I summon Moonlight Priestess(Lvl2/atk500/def100)! And I activate her effect! So say hello to Moonlight Wolf! And now I activate Moonlight Wolf's effect! Now I special summon a Lvl 3 or less Moonlight monster from my deck. And I chose Moonlight Archer(Lvl3/atk500/def300)."

First, a young lady with light blue hair and white dress appeared and started to sing. Then my white wolf came back with a howl. And at last, a young men with a bow and wearing white "Now, attack Lester!"

First, my Archer attacked, then my priestess launched a light sphere and my wolf attacked.

**Yumi: 2500 Life Points, 10 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 10 Speed Counters**

**Lester: 1200 Life Points, 10 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 10 Speed Counters**

"I'm not done yet! Activate trap, Urgent turning! So I'll tune my Level 4 Moonlight Wolf with my Moonlight Priestess and my Moonlight Archer! Bringing hope to people, The Guardian of the Moon Sanctuary! Syncro Summon! Rise, Moonlight Dragon(Lvl9/ 2900atk/1000def)!"

Moonlight Dragon appeared flying at my side. She looked worried. She looked at Lucy and then to me.

"Your target is Lester. Attack, with Moonlight Stream!" I said, and she unleashed a stream of light and taking out all of Lester's Life points.

His D-Wheel started to release some smoke, slowed down and soon we couldn't see him anymore.

"Lester, you Idiot!" yelled Lucy.

"I end my turn." I said.

**Yumi: 2500 Life Points, 11 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 11 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 11 Speed Counters**

"My turn so I draw!" Rose said, and smiled. "Naturia Drangon, you know what to do! Attack Amazoness Fighter!

Her Signer Dragon attacked with her claw again, but an invisible barrier blocked the attack.

"Activate trap, Negate Attack!"

"What? You had this the whole time?" Rose yelled and started driving backwards, "You could have protected your partner! What's your problem?"

Rose glared at our opponent and started to drive normally again, "I end my turn."

**Yumi: 2500 Life Points, 12 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 12 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 12 Speed Counters**

"My turn, so I draw!" Lucy drew a card. "Now, your fate is sealed."

"I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Lvl4/Atk1600/Def600). In attack mode, but that doesn't matter, because I'll tune my Level 4 Rose, Warrior of Revenge with my Level 4 Amazoness Fighter. Beautiful voice that sings every night in sadness! It's time to start the hunt! Dragon Hunter, Ai – The singing Swordswoman (Lvl8/Atk4000/Def3000)!

"What!" Rose yelled.

"A-a-a Dragon Hunter!" I stuttered.

"And that's not the best part! Now I activate her effect! Once per turn, I can add a spell with 'Dragon Hunter' in its name from my deck to my hand!"

One card was ejected from Lucy's Deck and she put it in her Spell or Trap Zone. After that, her Deck was shuffled.

"It's the end for you, Sapphire Signer!"

Rose looked so confused that I promised myself that I would explain everything I knew so far to her if we got out of this situation.

"I activate the Speed Spell-Dragon Hunter's Sad Song! When I have more than 7 speed counters and Dragon Hunter-Ai on the field, I can keep this card on the field. And while this card is on the field, all Dragon-Type monsters lose ALL their attack points! And to make things better, she can't be target of any spells."

Her monster started to sing a beautiful song, with no words. But for some reason, it hurt my ears. I had to control myself to not cover my ears, or I would lose the control of my D-Wheel. When I looked at Rose, she was suffering like me, or even worse. Our dragons weren't much better. They roared in pain as their attack points became Zero. Lucy was laughing. Ai stopped singing, to my relief. Even though our situation didn't change, at least I could think.

"Ai, end this, attack Naturia Dragon!"

The woman drew her Sword and attacked Naturia Dragon that couldn't even try to defend herself.

"As I said Sapphire Signer, is the end! Now you lose 4000 lifepoints!"

"Not so fast! By discarding Kuriboh I won't take any damage!" Rose replied, as I sighed.

"Tsk, so you survived. Let's see how many turns you can play this little game! I end my turn!"

**Yumi: 2500 Life Points, 12 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 12 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 12 Speed Counters**

Rose drew a card and stuttered,

"I-I end my turn."

**Yumi: 2500 Life Points, 12 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 12s Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 4000 Life Points, 12 Speed Counters**

"So it's my turn, I draw." I said. First I activate a speed spell, Monster Reborn! I hope you didn't miss her, but since I have more than 5 Speed Counters, I'm bringing Naturia Dragon back!"

"Even with this overgrown lizard, this won't change anything! Due to my Sad Song effect, it will have zero attack points!"

"You're right, that card is annoying. So I activate Moonlight Dragon's effect! By discarding one card to the grave, your speed counters become zero!"

"But that…"

"You're right," said Rose, "Your Sad Song is going to be destroyed and ours dragons get their attack points back!"

Moonlight Dragon (Lvl9/Atk2900/Def1000)

Naturia Dragon

(Lvl8/Atk2600/Def1800)

They roared again, this time, glad that they could do something again.

"Don't forget that my Dragon Hunter still has 4000 attack points!"

"And you think I did? I activate Speed Spell - Final Attack! If I have more than 5 speed counters, I can remove 2 speed counters to double one monsters attack and I chose Naturia Dragon!"

"Can I?" Rose asked, and I nodded, "Naturia Dragon (Lvl8/Atk5200/Def1800), attack! Naturia Storm!"

Strong winds stated to blow, bringing a lot of leaves. They passed by me, Rose, and our monster, but when Ai tried to block the leafs, it didn't work since they were coming from every direction.

**Yumi: 2500 Life Points, 10 Speed Counters**

**Rose: 4000 Life Points, 12 Speed Counters**

**Lucy: 2800 Life Points, 0 Speed Counter**

"But I'm not over yet! Moonlight Dragon, direct attack! Moonlight Stream!" I ordered.

"Take that!" Moonlight said before unleashing a white stream at Lucy.

Her life points went to zero and her D-wheel started to realize smoke and stopped. We won. That was such a relief. Everything went well. And Rose still had all her life points. Soon, we couldn't see Lucy anymore, but I bet she was kicking her D-Wheel.

We exit the duel runway and enter in the streets, where I was completely lost.

"Are you new here in Neo Domino City?"

I nodded.

"You are completely lost, aren't you?"

I nodded again.

"What can I do to thank you for saving me back there?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied, but then my stomach growled, "Well… You could tell me where I can eat something."

We laughed a bit and she said,

"Come with me, I know the best place to eat in the whole city!"

We drove for a few minutes until we stop in a small restaurant. We parked our D-Wheels and took off our helmets. Rose had red hair and a friendly face, and was almost my height. She entered the restaurant and followed her.

Immediately, one of the waiters said,

"Hey Rose. What are you doing here at this time?"

"Well, my friend Yumi just arrived in Neo Domino and saved me. So I thought about having lunch to try to repay her."

"Oh! I see. I will serve you as soon as I can, so please, wait a minute."

"Of couse!"

We sat at the table and Rose started to talk.

"Well, my dad works here, so everybody here knows me. Sometimes, I even help them earn some money."

"I see…" I stated.

"So… Why did you come to the city?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to talk with you about that." I said.

"Hm?" Rose asked.

"I came here because the Sapphire Dragon said that I would find the others Sapphire Signers here."

"Wait! That girl, Lucy, she called me a Sapphire Signer!"

"Yup, I noticed too. Let me see your left arm?"

Rose took off her black leather gloves and rolled up her sleeves, revealing a blue birthmark.

"Looks like you have the wings of the dragon."

"Is that good or bad?"

"When I find out I'll tell you." Rose sweatdropped.

"But anyway, I am a Sapphire Signer too."

"Seriously?" she asked.

I showed her my birthmark, the dragons head. She looked at it with surprise. And then the same waiter appeared again. We ordered and soon it arrived. We started to talk. I explained that the Sapphire signers have been present in the history of humanity for a long time, but that they had never been payed much attention as the Crimson Signers. And they disappeared after some time.

Then we started to talk about duels and others things. Sooner or later, we would end talking about the duel academy, how was my last school, where I would stay…

"AAHH! I forgot completely!" I said, panicking.

"What about?" Rose asked.

"When I found you, I was looking for a place to stay, and then I got

hungry and lost… And the duel… I completely forgot! I'm an idiot!"

"Don't say that… Wait right here." Rose said before getting up and going to the kitchen.

I was curious about what she was doing. When she came back she said,

"Great! You can stay at my house!" Rose announced.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you have heard me right. Dad said that you can stay with us."

"But, I just met you today, I mean, is it ok to put a stranger into your house?" I asked.

"I usually say that we can understand other people when we duel. When we fight side by side. You trusted me, and I trusted you. So I don't see any problem."

"So it's ok. But there is one little problem…"

"And what it would be?"

"I lost all my cloths. It's a pretty long story that involves, Moonlight Wolf, some dogs and a sandwich and I'll tell you later."

We laughed a bit and talked a little more. Rose agreed in helping me with my mission.

I've found a Sapphire Signer, a place to stay, a good friend and had a great duel, even though it was with real damage.

"So, tomorrow we will buy you some new clothes!" Rose said.

"If you say so."

~X~

Bruna: Well… somehow I did it I've finish it.

Yumi: But is 00:39! Go sleep!

Bruna: Yes… Wait. Who allowed you to break the fourth wall?

Chrys & Chris: We!

Bruna: Who allowed you to allow her to break the fourth wall?

Chrys: Well since we are going to appear in the next chapter, we thought you would like us to do the preview.

Bruna: I don't even have a preview!

Yumi: So make they do the disclaim.

Chris: Ok Ok. Bruna doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's

Chrys: But she does own some cards like Dragon Hunter, Ai or the Moonlight Dragon.

Chris: Or almost all Moonlight monsters in Yumi's deck.

Rose: Naturia Dragon and I belong to Green Silk Dress.

Bruna: Rose is here too?

Yumi: Some cards were adapted to enter in Turbo Duels.

Cheys: Why I'm using a Fairy Deck?

Bruna: Will you let me talk?

All the OCs: No.

Bruna: So is like that? *pull them all into a shining door that appeared from nowhere* So that's it. Lester and belongs to snakeboy33.

Yumi (from the other side of the door): The special thanks!

Bruna: Well, she is right… A special thanks for every one that sent reviews and OCs. It's good to know that someone really liked it. Very special thanks to Lord Belphegor for some good Ideas and for Green Silk Dress for revising my bad English. And just to answer Chrys, I received 3 OCs that want a Fabled deck… Peace! And sorry for my poor Duel-write skills and the late update.

Yumi (from the other side of the door): The OC Cards!

Bruna: Oh… I forgot about it… Here they are!

Moonlight Wolf

[LV4][LIGHT] ATK/600 DEF/500

[Beast/Tuner]

When this card is special summoned, summon a Level 3 or less monster from your deck or hand.

Moonlight Priestess

[LV2][Light] ATK/500 DEF/100

[Spellcaster/Effect]

Once per turn, special summon a Moonlight tuner from your graveyard.

Moonlight Defender

[LV3][LIGHT] ATK/200 DEF/1500

[Warrior/Effect]

Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed.

Moonlight Archer

[LV3][LIGHT] ATK/500 DEF/300

[Warrior/Effect]

Once per turn, you can reduce his attack points to 100 and make a direct attack. He's attack points go back to normal during the End Phase.

Moonlight Dragon

[LV9][LIGHT] ATK/2900 DEF/1000

[Dragon/Syncro/Effect]

If the Field Spell is Speed world 1 or 2, by discarding one card, turn your opponent's speed counter became zero.

If there is no field spell, or any other than Speed World 1 or 2, for every spell your opponent plays, he/she loses 300 life points.

Naturia Dragon

[LV8][EARTH] ATK/2600 DEF/1800

[Dragon/Syncro/Effect]

By removing a Naturia monster from play, rise her attack points by 500.

Dragon Hunter, Ai

[LV8][EARTH] ATK/4000 DEF/3000

[Warrior/Syncro/Effect]

Once per turn, add one spell with "Dragon Hunter" in the name to your hand. It only can attack Dragon-types monsters.

Lost Shark

[LV6][EARTH] ATK/2500 DEF/600

[Fish/Effect]

By paying 500 life points, special summon it. By paying 100 life points, attack twice per battle phase. If you have another "Shark" moster on the field, destroy this card at the end phase.


	3. Sorry, I'm late

Lucy's POV

The master's room is really scary. I admit that I was always scared of that place. But I bet that anyone would be scared. It was a dark place. There was a table in the center of the room with 3 chairs. He was with his cloak covering his face, as always. He says it's because of a scar he has. Made by a Dragon, obviously.

"Lester, Lucy, sit down," he said with a bitter voice.

Since we aren't idiots, or at least I am not, we sat down on the chairs that were in front of us. His room was dark; the only thing visible was the door from which we came in, the table and the chairs. Everything else was hidden by the darkness.

"Who had the idea of going after the Sapphire Signers?" he asked calmly.

"It was mine, sir," Lester said, trying to take the blame away from me.

As if I would allow that! I don't need any kind of protection!

"Master, he is lying. I had the idea. I made him go with me," I said.

"Someone here is lying, someone is just being arrogant. And I think I know who is who," Master said, "Lucy, retire. Lester, stay."

I couldn't believe in it! How Master would think that was Lester who thought about doing that! He always agrees and obeys Master. He is the obedient one, not me. I do what I think it's right.

I left the room fast and slammed the door…

And I heard master saying:

"Lester, relax," Master said "I know it was Lucy's idea going after the Sapphire Signers."

And I smiled.

Yumi's POV

The view of the city from the Tops was amazing. And Rose lived there! I couldn't believe in it. Rose invited me to stay at her house, since I had no other place to stay.

The room was big. Really big. And well-lit. There were big windows, so the light was natural. There wasn't "walls", but the living room was divided in two parts. One was the living room itself, with two sofas, a big television and a coffee table. The other was the dining room, with the table and some chairs. And where we were having breakfast.

I was wearing my usual clothes. A black jacket, which was open, a blue jeans and black boots. My mid back length silver hair was a little annoying when falls in my face. That's why I let it help in a ponytail. But Rose said it better this way… What to do?

Mr. Albright was a cook, so he was at work since the restaurant he works have breakfast. So Rose, Mrs. Albright and I had to cook… I'm a disaster in the kitchen. It was all thank Rose and her mother that we were still alive…

Rose wore a blue jacket closed, black jeans and a pair of sneakers. She has mid back length rose red hair, a little bit shorter than mine.

Her mother was a lot like her. She has red short hair and was wearing a white blouse and blue pants, the uniform from her D-Wheel Shop.

"You are going to the shopping, right?" She asked.

"Yup," Rose answered, "Yumi lost all her clothes in a funny incident."

"I wasn't that funny," I said, "It was almost tragic."

Rose laughed a bit as I sweatdropped. She didn't believe me…

"Anyway, we will need some money, mum," Rose said and her mother glared her, "Pretty please? Yumi and I can work at your shop. For free."

"Don't speak for me," I said, "And don't worry about money," I showed a credit card.

"See, mum, Yumi has a credit card," Rose said "Why I can't have one too?"

"I have my reasons," replied Mrs. Albright and I laughed a bit.

"Well, girls, I need to leave. My shop opens in 20 minutes." Rose's mother said before getting up.

Sometime later, Rose and I were at the streets, going to the mall. Again, I had no Idea about where I was going. Luckily, Rose was born there, so she knew the place. Her D-Wheel was really beautiful. It was low but got an incredible airspeed, red with some lines in blue. She said that her mother bought for her. It's was just to be released on the next year.

Mine was not that good. It was simple, a white one. It had a waning moon on its side. It was like any D-Wheel that was in the streets those days.

We were almost at the shopping mall when Rose's phone ringed. It's her mother. I couldn't hear very well, but it looked serious. When she hung up, she turned to me and said,

"Mum wants me in her shop, now."

"Hm? What's going on?" I asked clueless.

"I don't know… But I'll find out. You can find the way to the mall?"

I was speechless, if I said yes, she would leave me alone, and I would get lost again, but if I said no and it was a personal or familiar problem, my presence there would only make things worse.

"I'll be ok. Go." I lied.

"It's easy to get to the mall. First right, second right, first left, second right,…" I was already lost but I let her talk.

As soon as she left I was completely lost. I took a long breath and said to myself,

"More lost than you're now you can't be."

I got the way I thought that would be the right one, and, of course, it wasn't. Moonlight Dragon appeared near me.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"Yes, and you could help me" I answered with a mischievous smile.

"No, I won't," she said before disappearing.

I sighed. Why Moonlight Dragon has to be so… She. I bet she was laughing so loud that the whole Spirit World could hear her.

Then, an idea came across my mind. If I enter in the Duel runway, I would be able to connect my D-Wheel to the city system and have access to the city's maps.

Soon as I entered in the duel runway, I tried to connect to the city duel system. But I couldn't do it. Something was blocking the signal. It was really strange. My city didn't have the best Turbo duel system in the world, but an error like that? It never happened there.

Wow. Did I miss my city so badly?

At least, at the Duel runway, I can't get lost can I?

I just kept going. Eventually, I would find a duel. The first duelist I spotted was driving a black D-Wheel with orange streaks. He wore a dark orange jacket and brown jeans. The other duelist was a girl; she was wearing a Pink jacket and black jeans, her D-Wheel was red with some lines in pink. They were both great D-Wheels, drove by both great Turbo duelist.

"Hey, can you help me?" I asked the boy.

"After the duel," he answered without even thinking about it.

"Can I at least watch?" No answer, for me, that's a yes.

"Duel!" They yelled.

That one was easy… One person did that to me some time ago, but I didn't thought it would work.

**Girl: 4000 Life Points and 0 Speed Counters**

**Boy: 4000 Life Points and 0 Speed Counters**

"Ladies first," Said the girl on the red D-Wheel, "Draw! I summon Fortune Lady Water(Lvl4/Atk?/Def?)!"

A woman dressed in blue with a staff that ended in a blade appeared on the side of her D-Wheel.

"And by her effect, her attack and defense points are equal to its Level x 300!" Fortune Lady Water (Lvl4/Atk1200/Def1200) "I end my turn with a face down."

**Girl: 4000 Life Points and 1 Speed Counters**

**Boy: 4000 Life Points and 1 Speed Counters**

"Good. So it's my turn. Draw!" The boy said, "I summon D.D. Assailant (Lvl4/Atk1700/Def1600)!"

A man with a white light armor and a big sword appeared at the boy's side of the field.

"And now he is going to attack your Fortune Lady!" He said.

"Hold it. Open Trap! Negate Attack."

The warrior clashed into an invisible barrier and came back to the side of his controller, a little frustrated.

"I guess everybody has one of those…" I said to myself.

"Turn end."

"Chris, I thought that you were… A little bit better," The girl said, arrogantly.

One of my "talents", find trouble. And when I smell one, I'm, most of the time, right.

I slowed down a little, so that girl couldn't see me.

"Change to one-hand mode," I whispered, activating the voice command of my D-Wheel.

My D-Wheel ranged a bit and went back to normal. Great. With that program I would still have some control over my D-Wheel, but auto-pilot would keep the balance and let my left hand free.

I speed up a bit and saw the girl again. Thanks to the Sapphire Dragon, she was too busy messing with Chris to notice what I was doing.

She must have been talking the whole time, because just at the moment, she drew one card.

"I was looking for someone really strong," she said, mocking him.

"Hey, don't care about it," I said, trying to help him.

He laughed a bit and said,

"Don't worry, I will show her what I can really do!"

**Girl: 4000 Life Points and 2 Speed Counters**

**Chris: 4000 Life Points and 2 Speed Counters**

"At my standby phase, my Fortune Lady Water' level is raised by one. And you know what it means. My Monster gets a rise on its points (Lvl5/Atk1500/Def1500). And now, I activate Time Passage!"

"What the-! You can't activate it! It's not a speed spell!" Chris yelled.

"As a matter of fact, she can, but she will lose 2000 Life Points," I corrected.

"By its effect, I can raise my monster level by 3!" She said, ignoring us.

Fortune Lady Water's points raised once more (Lvl8/Atk2400/Def2400). But the girl's Life Points didn't change.

"Hey, girl," Chris said to me, but I cut in.

"My name is Yumi."

"Okay, Yumi. Didn't you say that using that card would cost her 2000 Life Points?"

"I did, but there is something wrong here." I said, using my left hand to work on the computer of my D-Wheel, "There is only one explanation; she is cheating."

Even with the helmet, I swear that his eyes narrowing.

"Now, attack his monster!" The girl said.

The Fortune Lady attacked the D.D. Assailant with the blade on her staff. Chris' monster blocked with the sword, but it ended shattered. Before the fortune lady strike again, Chris said,

"When D.D. Assailant is destroyed by battle, both he and your monster are removed from play!"

A dimensional portal opened and both monsters were sucked into it. But Chris Life Points still took the hit.

**Cheating Girl: 4000 Life Points and 2 Speed Counters**

**Chris: 3300 Life Points and 2 Speed Counters.**

"I'll end my turn here," the cheater said.

**Cheating Girl: 4000 Life Points and 3 Speed Counters**

**Chris: 3300 Life Points and 3 Speed Counters.**

'If Chris summon a monster, he will be able to do a direct attack, and that could do a great hit on her. Please Chris, summon a monster… I need more time to finish here,' I thought, typing incessantly on my D-Wheel's computer.

"My turn. Draw!" Chris said, drawing a card, obviously. "I summon D.D. Scout Plane (Lvl2/Atk800/Def1200) in attack position!"

A small white ball appeared through a dimensional portal. It had some kind of laser on its sides. It flew to his master side and started moving robotically, pointing its lenses at their opponent or at other random place

Different Dimension Archetype has some weird monsters…

"Attack!" Chris ordered.

His monster pointed its side-lenses to the cheater and shot two lasers.

**Cheating Girl: 3200 Life Points and 3 Speed Counters**

**Chris: 3300 Life Points and 3 Speed Counters.**

"I place a face-down and end my turn,"

**Cheating Girl: 3200 Life Points and 4 Speed Counters**

**Chris: 3300 Life Points and 4 Speed Counters.**

"So it's my turn. Draw!" The girl yelled.

She looked at the card she just drew. And smirked.

"Set a monster," the cheater said.

"Trap Open! D.D. Trap Hole!" Chris countered.

Her set monster reveled to be Fortune Lady Light but a dimensional portal appeared and "swallowed" both monsters.

"Care to explain?" The girl asked, with another smirk on her face.

Chris cursed something low and incomprehensible, but explained,

"When you set a monster, it removes the set monster and one of mine."

I was clueless. Why she was happy about her monster being removed from play? But then, I remembered. Her Fortune Lady Light's effect!

Before I could warn Chris, she said,

"Thank you, for the explanation and for banishing my Fortune Lady Light," the cheater laughed a bit and started driving backwards, "Because now I can activate her effect! When she is removed from play, I can special summon a Fortune Lady from my deck. And I choose Fortune Lady Fortune Lady Earth!"

Another fortune lady appeared on the field; this one was wearing brown, had short brown hair and used glasses. Fortune Ladies are similar after all…

Situation wasn't what we call 'good'. Thanks to D.D. Trap Hole, Chris' field was empty and he was open to a direct attack. And, to make things worse, from a monsters with 2400 attack points…

"Earth(Lvl6/Atk2400/Def2400), attack!" The cheater ordered.

Her monster attacked Chris with the blade on her staff and hit him before he could do anything to parry it.

**Cheating Girl: 3200 Life Points and 4 Speed Counters**

**Chris: 900 Life Points and 2 Speed Counters.**

"I will end here. You should give up, Chris," She said and started driving forward again, "You have only one chance to try to win this duel, and I sure you don't have the cards that you need to bring out your ace card. Face it, I won!"

Suddenly a dimensional portal appeared and D.D. Scout Plane appeared again.

"During the end phase that D.D. Scout Plane was removed from play, he comes back," Chris explained, through clenched teeth, as his monster started moving robotically, again.

**Cheating Girl: 3200 Life Points and 5 Speed Counters**

**Chris: 900 Life Points and 3 Speed Counters.**

'So she could see his hand too,' I thought, still typing on my D-Wheel computer, 'Got it!'

Chris put his hand over his deck and closed his eyes.

"One chance," I said, "Is everything you need to win this duel!" I saw him smiling and couldn't help but smile too.

A little before the turn at the duel runway, he opened his eyes and drew a card.

"I summon D.D. Tactician! (Lvl2/Atk500/Def900)"

A woman appeared through a dimensional portal. She was wearing a cloak and holding a gun. She pointed the gun to the cheater, ready to shot her.

'A duel spirit. They are everywhere…'

She didn't shot at Chris's opponent despite wanting do it.

"I activate the Speed Spell – D. D. R., Different Dimension Reincarnation! So, since I have 3 Speed Counters, I can discard one card from my hand to special summon a monster removed from play. So, come back, D. D. Assailant! (Lvl4/Atk1700/Def1600)"

Chris discarded one card from his hand as another dimensional portal appeared and his banished monster came back.

"By removing one face-up monster on my field, I can special summon D.D. Sprite (Lvl1/Atk0/Def100)!"

Another dimensional portal opened and swallowed D. D. Scout Plane and through the same portal, a small fairy appeared. It was wearing a red dress and had a green hair and a cute face.

"Now I activate the Speed Spell - Synchro Boost! By removing 1 Speed Counter, I can raise the level of a monster by 1. And raise the attack points by 500 too. And I think I'll use on D. D. Tactician! (Lvl3/Atk1000/Def900)"

The monster was so concentered that didn't notice the boost on her stats. The glare didn't fade. She really hated the girl.

"Now, I will synchronize my Level 1 D. D. Sprite with my Level 4 D. D. Assailant and my Level 3 D. D. Tactician! The true ruler from another dimension, show them your hidden power! Syncro Summon! Different Dimension Dragon!(Lvl8/Atk2400/Def1400)"

D. D. Sprite became one ring that turned the other human monsters in seven stars. When it was starting to gain a new form, a dimensional portal appeared and Chris' new monster disappeared in it.

But then a dimensional portal appeared near the cheater's D-Wheel. A Grey two-legged dragon came from it and glared her.

I think none of Chris' monsters liked her.

With a beat of wings, the Dragon go up and made a loop, but he dived and when he was going to crash in the ground, another portal opened and he re-appeared at Chris' side.

I saw the girl sigh in relief.

"Even having summoned your ace monster, it would be a tie with my Fortune Lady Earth. And just to make clear, your hand is empty. So even destroying my monster, I will still be in advantage."

"I think you forgot his effect. Once per turn, by removing one card from the graveyard, I can remove one card from the same type face-up on the field."

She looked shocked. I guess she didn't expect this coming.

"So, by removing one monster from the graveyard," Chris continued "I can remove your Fortune Lady from the field!"

The Dragon roared proud and when the Fortune Lady looked back, she fell on a dimensional portal.

"Now, D. D. Dragon, direct attack!" He ordered.

The dragon charged a grey energy sphere in his mouth and threw on the girl. Her D-Wheel shook a bit, but she quick recovered the balance.

**Cheating Girl: 800 Life Points and 5 Speed Counters**

**Chris: 900 Life Points and 3 Speed Counters.**

"Sorry, Chris, but your Dragon still not strong enough. I still have Life Points –"

Before she could finish the phrase, Chris cut in.

"I forgot to mention, but the monster I removed from play was D. D. Tactician. And that means, that you take 800 of damage!"

Another dimensional portal opened. D. D. Tactician appeared on the other side, but didn't cross the portal. She pointed the gun to the cheater. With a smile of satisfaction, she finally pulled the trigger.

The holographic bullet passed millimeters from her face as her eyes were wide open.

**Cheating Girl: 0 Life Points and 5 Speed Counters**

**Chris: 900 Life Points and 3 Speed Counters.**

Chris won the duel. I sighed, relieved.

Even with her Life Points becoming zero, her D-Wheel didn't stop. Actually she sped up. A gate that connected the streets to the Duel Runway opened and the cheater escaped. Chris tried to follow her, but I sped up a little and enter in his way to prevent him from doing it.

"Hey!" He complained.

"If I didn't do that, you would have been sliced by that gate, which, if you didn't realize, was closing."

"So, thank you. But how can we let her escape like this?"

"We won't," I said, smiling, "Pull over."

"We can't pull over on the Duel Runway. Let's go to the streets."

Great, now I would be lost again. Well, we went to the streets and parked in front of an ice cream shop. I sat on my D-Wheel and took off the helmet and saw Chris doing the same.

He had red spike hair, not as bright as Rose's. He looked a little frustrated. I would be too.

"Can you give me the police number from Neo Domino?" I asked.

"You don't know?" He looked surprised "It's ***."

I typed the number on my cell phone and waited for an answer.

"You are new here?" Chris asked, looking a little curious this time

"You got it because I'm completely lost or because I don't know the Police number?" I replied, laughing a bit. Oh wait, they answered. Hi, I just got the ID from a D-Wheeler that was cheating. Yes, I'll send it. Thanks."

"You got her ID? When?"

"While you were dueling. You know, I downloaded a lot of D-Wheel programs for mine. They are very useful. By the way, you said you were going to help me." I said with a mischievous smile.

"When I-" He tried to say, but I cut in.

"Before the duel start. I asked and you said that you would after the duel. The duel is over. Now, you will help me."

His face was hilarious. I had to control myself to do not burst out laughing. Then, he sighed and finally said:

"You got her ID… I think it won't hurt. What do you want?"

"I just want to know how to get to the Shopping mall. And no, you can't just give me the directions. That was how I got lost."

"That's easier than a thought. I was going there anyway." He said, putting his helmet and climbing his D-Wheel.

"What a coincidence!" I put my helmet and started my D-Wheel.

I was just following Chris, and soon we arrived at the mall. We parked at the parking lot and went to the shopping. It was the biggest shopping in the world. Or, at least, it was they say.

After say goodbye to Chris and thank him for bringing me there, Rose called me. (on the cell phone, of course)

"_Hey Yumi."_

"Hi Rose, where are you?"

"_I'm at the mall. Where are _you_?"_

"I've just arrived at the mall. Where are you, specifically?"

"_In the food court, and don't tell me that you just arrived now."_

"Actually, I did," I said, a little ashamed, "I got lost, ok?"

She sighed and said _"Just came here. There is someone I want you to meet."_

"Going. See you."

"_Bye." _And she hung up.

At least, at the mall there are boards to indicate directions, so I couldn't get lost.

The food court was not full, so it was easy to find them when I arrived. Rose was talking to a girl more or less our age. She had red hair, boy-styled. Again, not as red as those of Rose, but red. She wore an orange blouse long sleeved and jeans brown. His eyes were brown and she had a silver hoop ear piercing in her left ear. And there was no denying she looked a lot like Chris.

I sat at Rose side and said,

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

"I can't believe you got lost again," Rose said. I laughed a little to hide the shame. "By the way," she continued "this is my friend, Chrys"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yumi." I introduced myself.]

"Well, you heard her." Chrys said, smiling.

"Girls, we have a mission!" Rose said enthusiastically "We have a wardrobe to fill!"

Both me and Chrys sweatdropped. But then, my new friend asked,

"Why we have to fill a wardrobe? Not that I don't like shopping, but it doesn't seem a little too much?"

"They aren't for me, silly. They are for Yumi. She lost all her clothes when she was coming to Neo Domino in a funny accident."

"It wasn't funny!" I protested, "It was almost tragic."

Chrys giggle and said,

"Let's just wait my brother; he said that he was coming. Actually, he is late too."

We started to talk; Chrys complained about the habit that her brother had to get late. Rose asked to me not to get this habit and I sweetdropped. Rose commented that Chrys and her brother study at the same Duel Academy that we study.

Then, suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, girls. Sorry, I'm late." I turned around to see Chris standing right behind me. He was with his eyes closed, so he didn't see me. When he opened them, he was a lot surprised.

"Aaah! Yumi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised…" I said, sighing then.

"What? Do you know each other?" Chrys asked.

Then, we began to talk at the same time, trying to understand what just happened. one or two minutes later, Rose, who was quiet up till now said:

"Ok, let's go through this. Chris please, sit down." She waited the boy sit before continue to talk, "First, me and Yumi left home to go to the shopping, right?"

I nodded.

"Then mum called and asked me to go to her shop. Actually, she wanted you to go too Yumi."

"She did? So why didn't you tell me?" I asked, a little sad, after all, if she had told me that before, I wouldn't have gotten lost.

"At the shop, I met Chris. And Yumi got lost. Mum wanted to warn Yumi to do not duel for a few days." She continued.

"Why?" I asked. Honestly, I hated the idea. I mean, I love to duel.

"Something about a duelist that was cheating." Chrys sweetdropped after hearing what Rose just said, and then completed the information:

"According to Rose's mother, a duelist appeared and have being cheating in turbo duels since yesterday, so, she suggested to avoid dueling, so anyone would think it's you who is cheating."

This time, Chris smirked and said,

"If that's true, I think the problem was solved."

"I met Chris while I was lost, and he was dueling this cheater. I got her ID while she was distracted," I said.

Chrys just glared her brother.

"I thought you said you wouldn't duel until you get here."

"Come on ,sis. It was just a duel." He protested, "And more, if I didn't duel, Yumi would still be lost."

"I don't know how you got lost, I gave you the directions," Rose said to me, while Chrys was scolding her brother.

"Don't doubt my ability to get lost."

"Anyway, we are getting side tracked!" Rose said, "We need to buy clothes for Yumi!"

She was talking like I couldn't buy my own clothes…

Chrys covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Her sleeve rolled down a bit and I saw something blue in her left arm…

'I can't belive it… She is a-' But before I could even finish thinking, Chrys and I were being, literally, dragged by Rose. Chris just followed us, knowing that Rose would force him to carry everything…

Well, I decided to talk to Chrys on the next day, we would have much more time, and Rose would be calmer…

~X~

Bruna: Finally! Finally! I did it. Somehow I did it!

Yumi: Seriously, it's not that difficult…

Hikaru: And you took months!

Hikari: Yeah!

Yumi: Wait a minute, who are you?

Hikari: Her others OCs.

Hikaru: Not from this fic.

Bruna: *sweatdrop* If you can comment my other fic, why they can't?

Yumi: *growls*

Bruna: Ohhh… Hikari, would you do the disclaimer while I run for my life?

Yumi: *chases Bruna*

Bruna: *Run*

Hikari and Hikaru: *Sweetdrop*

Hikari: Anyway, Bruna does't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's, but she owns a few cards. She doesn't owns good part of the OCs.

Hikaru: If you find any grammar mistakes, report imediataly that she will fix. And, just to make sure you know, she doen't own D.D. Tactician. It's from Lord Belphegor-san.

D.D. Tactician

[LV2][DARK] ATK/500 DEF/900

[Warrior/ effect]

When this card is banished, inflict damage 800 damage to your opponent.

Hikari: What is this? *grabs a piece of paper that was on the ground* Hmm… It's from Bruna…

Hikaru: What it says?

Hikari: "If you see Chrys' owner, ask for a second option for her deck."

Hiraku: It's just it?

Hikari: Yeah, that's is it. Bye.

Hikaru: Bye, And don't forget to review.


End file.
